


Clean Out

by highfantasyfag



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Public Sex, Sex Work, Trans Male Character, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:36:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28562883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highfantasyfag/pseuds/highfantasyfag
Summary: A customer decides that Arye needs to be cleaned out before he can be used, and has a unique way of doing it.Possible trigger warning - "pussy" and "cunt" are used to describe Arye's, a trans man's, genitals.My twitter is @highfantasyfag
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 59





	Clean Out

The man behind him grips his hips a little tighter as he pushes forward. He hears him grunt and then moan, deep and low, before feeling his cock flex inside him. Ropes of cum shoot deep into him, and Arye whines. He wishes he could rub his cock, but locked in the pillory as he is, it's niot an option. The man rocks his hips minutely, fucking his cum in just a little deeper, before he pulls out. Arye clenches. Already he's missing the stretch, but all he gets is a few soft pets to his well-fucked cunt before the man walks away. 

It's been a rather good day for customers, and Arye's at the point that he's beginning to grow sore. There had been no unusually large cocks, but after hours of fucking, a little ache couldn't be avoided. Cum had dripped onto the wooden floor of the stage between his feet. He knows his holes are gaping. The fact that he's so debauched in the middle of the market is what makes this job so nice. The men eat it up - what's not to love about a cute elf all locked up with all of his holes willing? 

His coworker is getting used by a customer beside him. He twists his head enough to watch the human, who is crying out loudly as a man fucks him hard. The moans are so loud, and so distracting, that he doesn't notice the footsteps coming up behind him until a hand brushes along the outside of his thighs. 

"It's a pretty cunt," The voice, deep and raspy, behind him says.

"Mm," Another voice agrees, "But well used."

Arye bites his lip. To be talked about like an object makes his dick throb, and he thrusts down, trying to find some friction for it. Both men laugh. Hands grip his hips to pull him back into a better stance, before his legs are kicked open. 

"Push the cum out, whore."

Arye clenches, and pushes. He can feel the cum sliding out of his hole. It's incredibly embarrassing, as he realizes just how much was inside of him. Some of the customers had chosen to cum on his back, ass, and thighs instead, but far more preferred to cum deep inside him. The men don't say anything as he pushes. He can feel their eyes on him and it makes him want to squirm. Of course he's watched every single day he works, but there's something about this that is so much different then people just eyeing him while he blows someone.

"Alright," The first man says abruptly, giving Arye the queue to stop. He hears clothes rustling, and then nothing for a moment.

"What are you doing?" The second asks.

"Cleaning him out."

There's another beat of silence, and then something hot hits his ass. Arye moans out as he realizes this man is pissing on him, and washing away the cum from his skin with it. The stream run over his ass, and then down to his thighs, before splashing against his cunt. He tries to arch his hips to get the stream to hit his cock, but a hand on his back keeps him still. He hears the man grunt, and the stream stops. He shuffles forward, and the head of his cock nudges against Arye's hole. He moans again as he realizes just how big the man is. 

He rubs his head against his hole only for a moment before pressing forward, easily sinking deep into him. He only stills when his hips are flush against his ass. Arye bites his lip in anticipation, unsure of what's going to happen next. The man huffs through his nose, and then sighs. Hot piss pours directly into Arye's cunt, and he cries out. It's a feeling he's unaccustomed too. He'd done plenty with piss before but he'd never had anyone piss inside him like this. 

"Yeah," The second man groans, and Arye hears a slick sound - he's jerking off while he watches his friend piss inside him.

"Fuck, this cunt feels good." The first man grips the top of the pillory.

He doesn't move until his stream stops. Only then does he pull out, and slam back in. His hips slap against Arye's ass, and piss gushes out of his pussy, running down his thighs and splattering onto the stage below. The man's grunts and groans are low, raspy, and near animalistic. He moves like a machine, his pace not changing as he pumps in and out of him. Arye can feel his balls slapping against him. Even though this man washed most of the cum out of him, from how heavy his nuts feel, he knows he's not going to go home empty.

A hand falls onto his back, before sliding around to his belly, and pressing against it. Arye babbles. His poor cock is throbbing, sticking out of the hood and desperate for touch. Thankfully, this customer is merciful. His hand slides down, and thick fingers press against Arye's cock. The man rubs quick circles directly against the sensitive head. It's far too much, but Arye's so desperate for it that he doesn't object, just clenches down. 

After being kept on edge so long, it's not hard to come close again. The man's thrusts had started to speed up, until he's shortened them, just rapidly rocking into him. Arye's hands flex open and close. He wishes he had something to hold to ground him, but there's nothing. When he cums, all he can do it shout and clench. His legs shake, but the man grips his hips to keep him upright. 

He thrusts entirely in, and shouts. Cum floods into Arye's cunt. It's a massive load, and the man is still moving inside him to milk it, grinding his cock deep into his pussy. Even when his cock stops throbbing, he stays buried in. Arye thinks he might be savoring it, until he realizes he's showing off for his friend, who is huffing.

"Oh fuck," The guy pushes the head of his cock against Arye's ass, "Oh fuck yeah- fuck!"

He cums over his skin. It's nowhere as near of big as a load as the one fucked into Arye's cunt, but being marked up still makes him moan softly. He relishes the feeling of fullness for as long as the customer lets him have it, before he steps back.

"Yeah, look at that." A thumb pulls his hole open to watch cum drip out of him. Arye's too tired to push, or too clench and try to keep it. The men only watch for a moment, before he hears clothes rustling, and they move away.

Arye's left in the stocks a few minutes longer, both so he can come down and so prospective clients can eye him up. But anyone wanting a turn will have to wait. His madame washes his skin with a warm cloth, before unlocking the pillory. He straights up, and steps back. The spot under where he was standing is covered in piss and cum. Arye turns to try and see if he can spot the customers, but having never caught their faces, he has no idea who in the crowd it is.

Arye walks back home through the city with the man's cum still slowly dripping out of him. As he does, he considers adding "urinal" to his list of services. 


End file.
